Silence
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: After a horrible accident, James just stops talking and it's to Gordon and Henry to try to get their friend back to normal. Complete! A remake will be planned soon
1. Voice

Have you ever had this problem: one moment you are going to sleep, the next you got a new story popping at you. Well here is this story.

Note that some of the engines will be out of char. Thomas and Friends just belongs to their owners, and I just own the story.

* * *

><p>Silence<p>

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated T

Plot: After a horrible accident, James just stopped talking to anyone, but now he's becoming depressed and getting nightmares about the accident and it's to Gordon and Henry to try to get their friend back to normal.

The Accident

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, the engines, steamies and diesels, were working hard to be really useful engines.

They didn't want to cause confusing and delay.

One day Gordon, the express engine was helping Henry with a long goods train. Normally the big blue engine wouldn't want to work with freight cars, but Sir Topham Hatt, the railway controller needed two strong engines to take a goods train to the docks.

Henry, the long green engine, was up in the front. "Are you ready Gordon?" he called out to the back. Gordon whistled back, saying that he was ready and they were ready to go.

With a heave and a huff, the two big engines were on their way.

Now the goods train they were pulling and pushing was heavy, and it would be difficult to push up on Gordon's hill.

And the freight cars were up to their usually tricks, "Hold back! Hold Back! Hold Back!" they laughed, Gordon and Henry were in no mood today of their tricks.

"Pull as hard as you can Henry!" Gordon called out to the front. Henry smiled and pulled as hard as he could.

But then there was trouble.

The freight car's holding back plan was working and soon the two engines had to stop. "This is just great!" Gordon fumed. "We're going to be late!"

Then there was even more trouble: Henry can hear an engine's whistle coming down the track, what's worse: two of the big freight cars were blocking the way.

The engine never saw it coming before it was too late. And Gordon trying to stop it was also too late coming.

Then the crash ending just as it begun.

…

Henry and Gordon both opened the eyes, because Henry couldn't see anything Gordon gasped at the sight: loads of fish, fruit, and building parts were all over the tracks. Some of the freight cars were still shaking in fear.

Gordon did admit this: that was a really terrible accident. Then the big engine saw something that made his wheels run cold, there in the middle of the site was James. He looked terrified and didn't move, in fact, he wasn't looking at ether Gordon or Henry.

Then Hiro and Rocky arrived, Sir Topham Hatt was in Hiro's cab. He looked worried, "Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Gordon said, "but I think you should take James to the steamworks. He had collide with the cars hard."

"You can take him there as soon as we cleaned up." Sir Topham Hatt said, then he added, "I'm just glad everyone is alright."

Little did anyone realize that something wasn't going to be alright.

…

Soon the site was clear and Gordon took James, who still didn't say a word and looking out into space. Gordon did a small smile to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

Soon they arrived at the steamworks, Victor and Kevin were there. Victor was happy to see Gordon and James, Kevin, on the other hand, was cleaning up.

"Gordon my friend, how are you? And what happened to James?"

Gordon explained about the whole thing so far, "…and now I can't understand why James won't talk to me."

Victor smiled, "I understand Gordon, and I'll make sure James is good and new." However a few hours later it was starting to get dark and James's buffers were as good as new.

"Well James my friend, you're fixed." Victor smiled, but James didn't smiled back. Something was clearing not right.

Gordon began to notice as well, "James, are you ok?" James started to open his mouth, but there was no sound. He tried it again, again nothing.

Victor then gasped, "Cinders and ashes! James… you lost your voice!"

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Please review! Next chapter coming soon.<p> 


	2. Nightmare

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2! Note that some of the engines will be out of char. Thomas and Friends just belongs to their owners, and I just own the story. Please review!

* * *

><p>Nightmares<p>

"_Cinders and ashes! James… you lost your voice!"_

The words flew around Gordon's funnel as he and James set off for home. The big engine hadn't said a word since they left for the steamworks, well; he hadn't had anything to say.

What would Sir Topham Hatt and the rest of the engines say? He looked at James, who was following him with the same frown he had back at the steamworks.

When the sheds where in sight Gordon slowed down, this was going to be one long talk…

…

"James lost his voice?"

Everyone stared at Gordon as he told everyone what happened at the steamworks, it was all too sudden. Sir Topham Hatt was also shocked by this, "Don't worry James, I will find someone who can help, but in the meantime…"

He stopped when he noticed something coming down the tracks, it was Diesel. He looked concerned, "I heard what happened to you James." Then he smiled and added, "Hope you feel better soon."

He left, leaving the steam engines confused. What was with Diesel? "He's never acted nice before." Thomas said, everyone agreed.

Sir Topham Hatt shook his head, "At least it's nice. But like I said I will see if I can find somebody to help you James, but in the meantime you can work at the shunting yards for a while."

Then he left. Everyone went quiet. Then without a word everyone went to sleep.

…

_James was puffing down the tracks, right on time. "Must never be late, must never be late." He was on his way to his job; he had to get some cars of coal down to the docks._

_Suddenly everything went dark, and he kept going. Then he didn't realize that he was picking up speed. James did not see the two freight cars before it was too late…_

…

James's eyes opened up with a start. What was that? He didn't know, he also wanted to wake up Gordon. But he couldn't, he can't speak.

_At least,_ James thought, _I can think for myself._ "James? You awake?" It was Henry, he was waking up. Why was Henry up this early?

Oh right, the flying kipper. Henry could see that James looked confused. "I have to pull the flying kipper early today; the fisherman caught a lot of fish this year."

Then he added, "I wish you could help me, but you have to work at the shunting yards. Sir Topham Hatt says so." James felt sad, and then he smiled at his friend as if to say _good luck._

Henry smiled back, "Thanks James, I know you understand." Then he left to work. James watched as Henry was gone.


	3. The Fight

I think I did a pretty sucky job on this chapter. Note that some of the engines will be out of char. Thomas and Friends just belongs to their owners, and I just own the story.

* * *

><p>The Fight<p>

Gordon the big engine was pulling the express, he was very proud of doing it. He smiled as he remembers James helping him out with the express after a switch mishap.

As Gordon puffed along right on time he felt like helping James out instead. But the express was his job; he'll go see James later.

Meanwhile Diesel was at the shunting yards, he was watching James work. _Poor James, I wish I could do something…_

He went to James, who was puzzled to see him. "You know, I hope you do talk again soon." He paused, watching the red engine sigh.

"I was thinking, Arry, Bert and I have shunting to do too and I was wondering…" James did a same smile; he was already done with the shunting here.

Diesel and James headed for the Dieselworks. There were a lot of trucks giggling and laughing at Arry and Bert, who were getting cross at them.

"There you are Diesel! Why would you bring a steamie here?" Diesel was getting mad, "Because he was done with his job and he wanted to help."

James was already begun to shunt the cars away, soon the four engines cleared the area. It was soon the afternoon and James had to go home.

"Bye James." Diesel honked his horn and followed Arry and Bert towards the Dieselworks.

…

James was still puffing towards Tidmouth Sheds with a lot of his mind, why was Diesel suddenly being nice to him? Something was up, diesels can be trouble…

Suddenly he slowed down as he heard Gordon and Emily talking. They were arguing about something…

"I think it's nice." That was Emily, she sounded too happy there. Gordon was confused, "What's nice?" "That James is not boasting in his state." This got James's attention, "I mean," Emily couture, "at least it's a relief for all of us. James boasts about his red coat like 24/7."

James gasped, why was Emily turning into a bitch on wheels?

Gordon too, gasped. "He doesn't boast about his red paint that really much, sometimes we boast about stuff that we sometimes can't do!"

"Is this about you defending James because he's now gone quiet. Sorry Gordon but I have to say why?"

"Because he's my friend." Gordon snapped, "And he needs a friend right now." As he was about to puff away Emily said something that James's boiler ran cold: "Well, James doesn't need us."

That… went way too far.

Gordon stopped when Emily said that, he was getting pissed by the second. "What… did you say?" Emily smirked, "You heard me: James doesn't need us. Why help him after all? You can see you're thinking it's cool that we don't hear his boasting nearly every week? And also…"

"EMILY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

James shook in fear as Gordon raised his voice; he never heard his friend spoke up like that. "You better shut up Emily! You do not make any sense, I know James. He would forget his paint work for a couple of hours when he helps us out! I know that because he did play rescue engine to put me back on the rails!"

James was still scared as he heard that. Gordon was right, when he did 'try' to rescue him, well with the help of Toby and Rocky.

Emily was cross, "Well, good luck babysitting him." She then puffed away.

Gordon sighed, "What was her problem?" Then he noticed James hiding behind a freight car, he looked really scared.

"James?" Gordon smiled as he went towards his friend, but to his surprise James ran away from him. "James? James! Wait! I didn't know you were there!"

James puffed away as fast as he can down the track; Gordon watched him go and then went after him. _Why did I yell? Oh James I'm so sorry!_

…

"So, any news?"

"Nope but I did hear some big news."

"What?"

"That girl engine Emily and that Gordon were arguing about James."

A pause. Then the voice chucked in an evil way.

"Really, you did say that James lost his voice?"

"Um, yes?"

"Very good Diesel. I want you to find him."

"Um, why? What are you going to do with him?"

"You said that girl engine says that James doesn't need the steamies anymore?"

"Yes but… She sounded harsh there."

"I know. I want that red engine to know how WE care about him."

"Oh… I see."

"Ok, just… go and find him."

As Diesel went out into the night the shadow of Diesel 10 showed itself on the moonlight, smiling evilly and thinking of a plan…


	4. Pain

Hey everyone, sorry but I had been busy with life and I haven't been working on my stories lately. So here is the long awaited chapter 4 of Silence.

I own the idea of the story but not the char. and the show.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

_Where is he?_ Gordon had been around the island for an hour, he was worried. He hadn't found James anywhere, _why I did that? I didn't mean to yell, I mean I haven't seen James there!_

It was starting to get late and Gordon has to find James soon… but where? Suddenly he saw Henry; he was waiting at the signal to Tidmouth Sheds.

"Henry! Have you seen James?" Gordon asked. Henry looked at him with a worried look, "No… I don't think so… Why what's going on?"

Gordon explained about arguing to Emily about James and his yelling. Henry gulped, "Well, let me help. After all I'm worried for James too."

Gordon smiled, "Good, let's go."

As they set off, Diesel came from the shadows. He had overheard everything, _Looks like I'm going too. After all they need help as well… if I know what Diesel 10 is planning…_

Diesel made sure to follow the two big engines in a safe distance. He then overheard them talking again: "What did Emily say? About James I mean?" Henry asked, which this made Gordon grim, "Well, it isn't pretty. Emily was saying it was nice that James lost his voice… and was…" Gordon didn't want to cry, he didn't want to see Henry look at him like that.

"Emily… was saying that we shouldn't care." This made Henry gasp in shock, "Why…"

Diesel was beginning to feel sorry for them. He hated the steamies true, but he was beginning to hate Emily's harsh words about James even more.

He then remembers that time, when James was still in an undercoat in pink. He laughed until James left. It _was_ funny, but what Emily said… _was_ unbelievable.

Gordon and Henry was still searching for James when they spotted Edward, he was facing towards an open door shed. He had a grim look on his face.

"Edward, what's going on?" Henry asked his friend. "Shh." Edward hushed them, a stern look on his face. Gordon was confused at first, "What's wrong?"

Edward's face was now had a worried look, "It's James, I've been trying to cheer him up but without luck. He's scared of something."

_Of me,_ Gordon thought, looking down, _I was the one who yelled._

Edward then backed away, "Henry, can you try?" Henry smiled and moved a little closer to the shed. "James? It's me Henry; want to hear about the Flying Kipper?" James moved a little closer while Henry talked about his day.

Edward looked at Gordon, "I've never seen you this upset in my life." Gordon looked down, "Yeah, you could blame Emily for that."

When James saw Gordon he looked away, Henry and Edward saw this and looked again at Gordon. "Do you want to try and take him home?" Edward asked.

Before Gordon could reply, Edward smiled. "Don't worry about Emily, I'll tell Sir Topham Hatt about what Emily said."

Then he left Henry, Gordon, and James alone.

…

It was now dark by the time the three tender engines arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and Percy were talking among themselves while Edward was watching the stars twinkle into the sky, he was also in thought.

Gordon parked next to Edward, followed by James, and then by Henry, who parked up next to Thomas. Suddenly everything was now quiet; the little engines had gone quiet when they saw James.

Gordon broke the ice, "Um, where's Emily?" "Sir Topham Hatt is talking to her, about what she said." Edward answered.

Normally the engines would be talking about their day and so forth, but because of everything that was happening no one had anything to say.

Then Diesel pulled up, this made the engines raise an eyebrow. "Um, hi. Listen I want to say something." Thomas moved a little closer, "How come you and the other diesels are becoming nice to us?"

"It's because we all feel bad for James, and what happened to him. Even Diesel 10 has taken notice." The steamies' eyes were wide, why would Diesel 10, out of all diesels, would be taking notice of the accident?

Diesel knew the steamies were thinking about this.

"Look, I… Don't know myself why Diesel 10 is up to. So don't ask me." And without another word he backed away to the Dieselworks.

The engines decided to sleep for tomorrow anyway, but Gordon was watching James. Something about what Diesel said made James a bit spooked.

Gordon pushed the thought out of his head, he shouldn't worry too much. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

James wasn't tired, he silently watched his friends asleep. He had something in his mind, _what is Diesel 10 planning? And why is Diesel looked all worried for?_

James decided to go to the Dieselworks to get answers himself; he silently moved hoping he did not wake up the other engines and on his way to the Dieselworks.


	5. Dieselworks

5.

Diesel races to the Dieselworks in a worry state. He had no idea on what to tell Diesel 10 on what he had heard from Gordon and Henry.

Man, this is getting stupid. I mean people and engines do lose their voice sometimes. Why would we be worried about this?

He then began to realize that someone was watching him. He stopped and listen, "Hello?" There was no answer. Diesel frowned, oh come on! What was I thinking?! Last time I was scared because of Thomas pretended to be a ghost!

Then he heard something, Oh great what now? The sound was getting closer and closer. Diesel shivered and moved on.

He arrived at the Dieselworks, he notice that the only ones awake were none other than Diesel Ten, Arry' and Bert.

"Where have you been Diesel?" both Arry' and Bert asked. Diesel 10 rolled his eyes at this, but smiled. "Welcome back Diesel, so what's been happening?"

Diesel explained from Emily's harsh words to Henry and Gordon's talk. Diesel 10 listened, "I see." Suddenly the sound of puffing was getting closer, this made the diesels jump.

"Who's there?" barked Diesel 10. This caused the noise to stop. "Go see who it is." Diesel 10 told Diesel, who went to check outside. Then, Diesel suddenly gasped, "What are you doing here?!"

James was outside of the Dieselworks, raising an eyebrow at the diesel. Diesel 10 and the rest of the others went to check this out.

"What's he doing here?" 'Arry asked.

"Search me." Bert answered his brother.

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes at the twins but then turned his attention to James. His mood changed, "Go home James."

This made the red engine taken aback by this, wasn't Diesel 10 supposed to be the villain here? "I mean it. Go home, get some sleep. Please."

And without saying another word Diesel 10 slowly backs away, followed by 'Arry and Bert. Diesel was the last to follow them, but not before looking at James with a sad smile as if to say It was bad timing for you even being here.

Then James was alone.

* * *

><p>Ok I know this isn't my best chapter ever in a story... let alone a Thomas story. But hey, I'm back. I promise I'll try a little harder on the chapters but then again I've been gone for 6 weeks.<p>

So that's all I can say.


	6. Understand

And it only took me seven minutes to write this! Yay!

I do not own TAF, but the story is my idea! Also if you want to see more stuff, check out my youtube channel!

* * *

><p>6.<p>

By the time James got back to Tidmouth everyone was still sleeping. Sighing in relief James slipped to his berth of the sheds and tried to close his eyes, but failed.

Strangely enough he wasn't tired at all. After all he did stay up late just to figure out what the diesels were doing.

He thought back to what Diesel 10 said to him, Go home James. I mean it. Go home and get some sleep. Please.

And then Diesel's word followed afterwards, It was bad timing for you even being here.

What did Diesel 10 and Diesel mean? James was still puzzled, sure Diesel 10 was a diesel that all of the steam engines fear, but what changed his attitude?

And then there was Diesel, came the night James lost his voice to now asking for help at the dieselworks.

Something very strange is going on, James thought, I may not have my voicebox working, but even I can do something. But… how can I do it? I can't ask my friends… Not like this…

Slowly and quietly, James puffed away from Tidmouth.

…

Gordon was the first to awake around six-thirty A.M. He needed to get up around that time because of a early express train.

Percy and Thomas had already left to do some shunting so that didn't bother Gordon. However what did bother him was the fact that James wasn't in his berth.

"That's funny, did James left to do shunting as well?" Gordon went to Knapford anyway, still thinking. Seeing his express coaches in the station, Gordon smiled.

Thomas was there as well, he was pulling his coaches Annie and Clarabel. "Good morning Gordon," Thomas called to his friend, who whistled back. "Good morning Thomas, thanks for shunting my express for me."

Thomas was confused, "But Gordon… I didn't shunt the express." This made Gordon stop; he looked at the tank engine. "What do you mean?" Gordon asked, now he was really confused.

"They were already waiting for you by the time I got here." Thomas replied.

"Was it Percy then?"

"Sorry Gordon, Percy was out already pulling the mail cars."

This was making Gordon even more worried, if it wasn't Thomas or Percy… then who did it? Whoever shunted the express he'll have to thank later, he could hear the people on the platform.

"Gotta go Thomas, see you later." And with that he backed up to his coaches and Thomas set off for his branch line.


	7. Thinking

7.

Gordon had just finished the early express route and was now resting in a siding. He was still thinking about what had happened early. Who would shunt the express this early in the morning?

Then again, James wasn't in the sheds when he woke up… Maybe… Gordon suddenly realized now. "James…"

But… _hold on_, Gordon thought. _I haven't seen James since I went to sleep last night. And I still need to apologize to him._

Sighing Gordon set off to find James.

…

Meanwhile Diesel 10 was at the dieselworks tearing up some scrap for Arry and Bert to take to scrapyards, but he was still thinking about last night.

The way James looked at him, it looked like he wanted answers. Was Diesel Ten hiding something which even he didn't know.

The sounds of Arry and Bert's horns ended his thoughts and saw the trucks next to him. "Come on Diesel 10, we're waiting."

Diesel 10 frowned and loaded the scrap in the cars.

…

James was pulling some freight cars of deck chairs and tables though the cliff side. All morning he'd been doing odd jobs for the while. He smiled to himself as he thought about shunting Gordon's coaches as soon as he puffed away from Tidmouth Sheds that same morning.

As soon as the station came in sight James slowly came to a stop. People were unloading the last three trucks on the platform, then James saw Arry and Bert passing by with the cars of scrap. They both grace at James and then sped away.

_Wonder what that was all about?_ James thought.

* * *

><p>And I wrote this on my brand new Windows 8 computer, yay! I'm back but it'll be some time if I get these chapters long again, but for now...<p>

Review please!


	8. What?

8.

Sir Topham Hatt was busy in his office when he spotted Henry and Gordon in the station. Wondering what was going on, he came out of his office and walked over to the two big engines.

"Gordon and Henry, is there something I can do for you?"

Gordon was the first to speak, "Sir, have you seen James at all?" Sir Topham Hatt thought for a moment, "No, not since this morning. Is there something the matter?"

"Yes there is sir." Henry replied, "We're worried about him sir. And we want go tell him that we still care, even though Emily herself says that we shouldn't."

Sir Topham Hatt nodded, "I see, I'll see if I can call the stationmaster at the beach area to send James here."

This made Henry and Gordon smile.

…

At the station the stationmaster got the call, "I'm sorry sir, but James has already left with Diesel 10. Saying something about coming with him to the dieselworks. That's all I know sir."

…

Sir Topham Hatt looked concerned and went back to Henry and Gordon. "I want you two to go to the dieselworks."

Gordon was puzzled, "Is there a problem sir?" Sir Topham Hatt explained what the stationmaster said, Henry gasped and Gordon glared. "Let's go Henry."

And with that the two big engines raced away to the dieselworks.

…

James followed Diesel 10 back to the dieselworks, worried and somewhat confused. "Even though we are diesels, we do have a good side… Well most of us." Diesel 10 said, "I too, am sorry about what happened to you, but there is nothing I can do at the moment."

James just looked at him, what was he talking about?

"W-what are you…" James finally spoke up, though it was quiet tone. This made Diesel 10 stop, "Wait… you finally can speak?!"

James did a small smile, "I can't stain myself too much." He spoke quietly. Diesel 10 smiled, but suddenly Gordon and Henry came into view.

Gordon and Henry looked cross, making the diesel frown, "Um, what's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what's going on." The voice belonging to Sir Topham Hatt, who stepped up from Gordon's cab.

"Sir! I can explain!" Dieselv10 protest in fear, now he maybe a mighty diesel and all, but when it comes down to Sir Topham Hatt, he pretty much lost a bet by now.

"What I can explain is, what are you doing with James? I've heard from the stationmaster that you wanted to speak to James about something." Sir Topham Hatt said, still giving the diesel the eye.

James decided he had enough, so he finally said, "Sir… Diesel 10 only wanted to tell me that even he cares."

This made Sir Topham Hatt, Gordon, and Henry gasp. This had been a while since they heard James speak, "I mean, it's not like he's causing trouble at all. At least not today…"

"It's true sir. Every one of us were just trying to cheer him up, after we heard about that fight Gordon," he looked at the big blue engine, "I asked Diesel to try to cheer him up at first."

"But James," Henry asked, "Where did you go that time? Why did you go off in the early daylights anyway?"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled, "Well, I was the one who asked him to some early morning work, everything on my work list was getting a bit too much so he did most of it." (The driver agreed to the whole thing)

"Also," James added, "I also what to clear my smoke box because I thought about what you said to Emily. Gordon, I think you're right." This made Gordon look away, was James telling the truth?

* * *

><p>Well... that went completely um ok. Just one more chapter to go, and then I'm working on the rest of 'No Son of Mine'. If u haven't read it yet check it out! Oh and everything is owned by their owners.<p> 


	9. End

9. The Final Chapter

It had been three days since the whole deal, James was happily pulling freight cars of coal (He started to get used to the fact that his red paint will get dirty and therefore got used to it overtime) to the docks, he whistled to ever engine who pass him.

Emily apologies to James as soon as he got back to Tidmouth Sheds, "I really didn't mean about that we shouldn't care about you." Emily said sadly looking away from James.

"It's ok, I was a bit of a jerk too." James laughed, something he had not done in a long time.

Gordon and Henry watched from their berths, smiling at their friends chatting away. "I'm glad James is back," Henry said making Gordon smile.

At the Dieselworks Diesel 10 was only let off from Sir Topham Hatt with a warning. "I will keep my eyes on you, if you do anything like that again…"

Diesel 10 frowned and backed away towards the sheds.

* * *

><p>Sorry that the final chapter of this is so short, I just ran out of ideas. So I hope you enjoy this little story that I wrote.<p>

BTW, can you write in the commits on why this story has more likes and that, I'm still shocked that this story has more attention which is ok but there are others in my profile too. I'm not complaining or anything, but it just is a little suprising that this one has more likes and loves with it.

So... hopefully I can work ether No Son of Mine or Planten Heights. So thank you for the commits, likes and all that. - VivianShadowGirl


End file.
